strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
December 28th, 1973
Fools Rush In Oscar wakes up late on the morning of December 28th, 1973. Christmas was good. His cookout was a big hit with the block. But something's been eating away at the back of his mind. Those other addresses that the SILENCE guys had on their list...What could those be? He remembers two of them very distinctly. One was near the airport and the other was a place down in Long Beach. He could check them out on his own. As long as he kept his distance, he shouldn't get into any trouble. Right? RIGHT?!? Skin After careful consideration distracted by waffles, Oscar elects to check out the place near the airport. If they were shipping Max & his daughter out by sea, maybe they'd try by air too... It made sense, right? Skin He drives the van up to the airport, stopping several blocks away before climbing out. He looks around for people walking (hah!) down the street, searching for a nondescript identity to assume. It takes him surprisingly little time to get across the city to the airport at this time of day. He's just barely come in under the wire of the lunch rush. The address is a place not from the perimeter of the airport proper. Some kind of private hangar. There are a number of people milling about the area of the hangars, all presumably on their own business. Oscar catches sight of an older man with a bristly white mustache leaving his own private hangar. If he's not gonna stick around, it should be safe to walk around as him right? Oscar sees a black car parked in front of the hangar he's planning on busting into. Skin ducks out of sight and shifts into the old man, stroking the moustache with a mildly grossed out look on his face. He starts to walk along, getting closer to the hangar, intent on investigating. Is anybody in that thing?... Oscar peers through the windows and sees nothing resembling an aircraft in the hangar. Instead, wooden crates are piled up all around the interior. He catches sight of a figure on the opposite side of the hangar also peering through the window. He stops a moment to look at 'Oscar'. Skin notices his fellow watcher and tries to put it off, acting like an old man who can't see shit anyway. He stares and narrows his eyes and blinks a few times, murmuring nonsense. The man on the opposite side of the building doesn't look like he buys it and vanishes, presumably to find Oscar on the other side of the building. Skin keeps up the act, reaching into a coat pocket... to pull out some thick sunglasses to conceal his eyes. The man comes around to the other side of the hangar, his posture is confrontational. "You. Stop right there. What are you doing here?" There's something about his face...(Roll Intelligence) Where the hell did you see this guy before? You can't remember. Skin: Erm uh, is that m'jet in there? I'm tryina' find my hangar! You don't know where it is, do ya? "I ask the questions here, sir." The man produces a badge from his jacket pocket. "Federal Bureau of Investigation. Raise your hands above your head and drop to your knees." Skin: What in tarnation!!! Sir, what do you think you're doin'! I am just another god fearin' citizen of these yew knighted states, an' you think I'm doin' what, spyin'? Is my darn jet in there or not? "Sir..." The man pulls out a pistol and levels it at you. "Please comply. On your knees, hands above your head." Skin: Now you cut that out! Gosh, you kids these days! You think you can just wave that gun in my face, mister? What kinda raisin' did your momma do? What kinda respect is this? I swear I am gonna write a looong letter to your boss if you don't cut this out right this minute! "Sir, this is the last time I'll ask. On your knees, hands above your head. If you do not comply, I'll have to use force. Make this simple." Skin: That's it! I am callin' security right this second, you can't do this, I got rights! SECURITY! HELP ME! HE'S WAVIN' A GUN IN MY FACE! Skin screams like a terrified old man. The man lunges forward quickly and sweeps his through Oscar's to knock him off his feet. Skin Oscar screams some more and falls over, grasping his back and wheezing in pain. "WHAT THE HECK, I THINK YOU BROKE IT! ARGH!" "I barely touched you." The man says. A crowd starts to close in from the surrounding hangars, draw by Oscar's overacting. The man produces his badge again and holsters his pistol. "Agent MacLachlan, Federal Bureau of Investigation. Please move along. Government business." THAT'S where you remember him from! Skin looks, surprised, then his eyes narrow. "He's tryin' to hurt me! Help! HELP ME!" He yells at the crowd, entreating them to defend a poor old man. The crowd looks like they may have pity for the old man, but no one seems willing to impede a Federal Agent. "Move along, nothing to see here people." The crowd starts to disperse at that, leaving 'the old man' to his fate. MacLachlan briskly move to Oscar's rear and brings down a set of handcuffs over his wrists. "Alright, up. Let's have a chat, sir." Skin murmurs stuff about big government and sighs. "What the heck is wrong with ya? I was just mindin' my own damn business..." Skin: Big brother everywhere, jeez louise... Skin: Ow! Watch my back, god darnit. Agent MacLachlan drags Oscar up to his feet and proceeds to pat him down. Skin: Aren't there hooligans you should be stopping? There's too many of them in this darn city! Agent MacLachlan turns Oscar to face the hangar while he searches him. "What are you doing here today, sir? And please keep the theatrics to a minimum. I don't go in for that sort of thing." Skin takes a deep breath. Skin: It ain't what it looks like, sonny. I'm on your side! I've seen these funky lookin' fellas going around the city. Dress weird. Got guns. Real rats. Now, I don't know what the heck they're doin', but they can't be up to any good. Why else would they have some kinda hangar like this? Agent MacLachlan: And rather than report this activity to the proper authorities, you took it upon yourself to investigate them and possibly put yourself in the line of danger? Skin: I don't know about you sonny, but my mama taught me that we gotta pull ourselves up by our own bootstraps! An' that means figurin' stuff out on our own. I was gonna call in the cops when I knew what the heck is goin' on. Skin adds more quietly. "This ain't right, these funny colored fellas. I just wanna help." Agent MacLachlan turns Oscar around quickly. "Good enough. I don't buy all of it, but I buy this part. I'm here now, what have you seen?" Skin: Well, I jus' got here, but... Skin: leans in like he's excitedly sharing gossip. "See, these silly fellas wear this uh, outfits... Got weird facemasks and bright colors, like... Some kinda jap colors. And they been goin' around attackin' people. Heard some ruckus near Hollywood Hills, they were shootin' the place up! Skin leans in like he's excitedly sharing gossip. "See, these silly fellas wear this uh, outfits... Got weird facemasks and bright colors, like... Some kinda jap colors. And they been goin' around attackin' people. Heard some ruckus near Hollywood Hills, they were shootin' the place up!" Skin: And that's not all! Ooh boy. My buddy Jeb was out on a walk near this warehouse, and they had a whole ship there! Somethin' sunk it, too. Dunno what though. Serves them right, yeah! Agent MacLachlan: The men you saw. They're terrorists. I believe they have branches worldwide and they're moving into the United States now. As near as I can tell they're in some kind of conflict with a local street gang or criminal organization. Skin: I KNEW IT! Wait whuh- street gang? Agent MacLachlan starts to lead Oscar around to the rear entrance to the hangar. "Possibly.The crime scenes I've observed suggest both sides of the conflict were armed. Perhaps a competing terrorist organization. Libyans or Iranians maybe?" Skin: Huh. Ain't seen any libyans or iraqians around. Maybe I'm not lookin' hard enough... A loud scream breaks the conversation. It came from inside the hangar. There it is again. "HEEEEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP" Agent MacLachlan looks at Oscar. "What's your name, sir?" Skin: Oscar! I'm glad I'm not the only one seein' this problem here! Agent MacLachlan: If I uncuff you, will you behave and do exactly as I tell you to? The scream rings out again. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEE!" Maclachlan's eyes study the door. Skin: Yessir! Skin: Help him, gosh darn it! Agent MacLachlan uncuffs Oscar and stands away from the door, gesturing for him to do the same. "On the count of three I want you to help me kick this door down. Do you understand?" Skin: Yes sir! Agent MacLachlan braces himself. "One...two...THREE!" He charges forward with his left foot, attacking the door. Skin doesn't charge, just rears back like he's going to kick a soccer ball. The door splits open like it was made of glass. Maclachlan's foot arrives a split second after Oscar's and he actually ends up putting his foot through the open doorway. He stares at Oscar for a moment, impressed by the 'old' man's strength. The call comes out again. "OVER HEEERE!" It's coming from somewhere amongst the clutter of boxes and crates. Agent MacLachlan readies his pistol and starts to search. Skin rushes forward, calling out in the old man's voice. "Don't you worry, we're here to help! Where are ya'?" Agent MacLachlan points towards the general center of the hangar. "This way." Skin follows MacLachlan eagerly. The pair come to a man strapped down to some kind of heinous looking operating table under a a medical lamp. His hands, rather than being strapped to his sides are pulled up over his head. Each of his fingers have also been seperately bound to the table with leather straps. He is shirtless and seems to have taken a terrible beating at the hands of his captors. His accent is thick and hard to decipher now that he isn't screaming. "Ummagawd. I fot I was going t'die 'ere." Skin: Ohhh... Don't worry, man! We're here to save you! Skin sounds like the old man still but let the accent slip. Agent MacLachlan searches the man quickly for concealed weapons and seems satisfied. He produces a pocket knife and begins to cut the man loose. Oscar notices a large, dark object not too far from the edge of the light. It looks like one of those giant stone things they put Max and his daughter in. Skin: Hey, uh... Agent! Check these things over here! Banga: Fankyoo, mate. They left me here for days. I fot I was a dead man. Skin taps one of them, peering inside. Agent MacLachlan is still busy carefully cutting the man out of the elaborate restraints without hurting him. "Don't touch anything, Oscar. This is all evidence." Oscar knows for a fact they use these things to keep people in. STRANGERS, in fact. You see the vague shape of a large man through the clouded surface of the stone. Skin: Yeah, yeah... Agent MacLachlan pulls the man free of the table and helps him sit up. "You're alright, sir. How did you get here?" Skin walks over to Agent MacLachlan, watching him cut Banga out of the restraints. He holds one hand behind his back as it soundlessly shifts into a club-like configuration. He goes for a sneak attack to knock him out. Oscar brings his club hand over Maclachlan's head. He cries out in pain and falls aside, still conscious. The other man reacts instantly, pulling his up and pointing at Oscar in a gesture resembling a pistol. "Yer wunna dem!" Skin: No! I'm with Boost! Banga doesn't look like he even knows what thta means. "Who da FOCK is dat?" He levels his fingers at Oscar and a small sphere of light begins to form at the tips . The next thing Oscar knows, the light is flying towards him and an explosion is ringing out. Skin: I'm on your side, man! I'm helping you! Don't hit me, man! Skin He shoots a fist out to punch Banga in the shoulder and wrap him up in it. Skin: Don't blow me up! Banga gets pegged in the shoulder, throwing off his aim. He fires off again wildly into the hangar roof, which promptly explodes. He hops off the table and darts for cover behind some crates. "GET FOCKED YA TOSSER! YER WIDDEM!" Agent MacLachlan pulls himself back up to his feet and looks around. He takes cover too. "Both of you, put your weapons down and step out into the light with your hands up. I'm a federal agent!" Skin adopts Pogo's voice. "Oi! COHMDAFUCKDOWNANLISSEN." Skin leaps backwards, hiding behind a crate, crouching down before he speaks. Banga pauses his barrage. "April? Izzat you? I been lookin' fer you, ya stupid bint!" Agent MacLachlan: Who else is in here? PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND COME INTO THE LIGHT. LAST WARNING. Skin continues, probably shouting over McLachlan if he talks. "YECANTRUSSEMGOBERMENTKIN, BLASSEMANCALMDAFOCKDOWN." Skin tries to recover from the nasty one Banga did him. Skin morphs into Pogo while he recovers. Banga: Don't tokkatme like 'at, young lady! You get your arse over here this instant. Y'worried your focking aunt to def. Banga: That's enough, both of you...ALL of you. Out into the light where I can see you or I will open fire. Agent MacLachlan: That's enough, both of you...ALL of you. Out into the light where I can see you or I will open fire. Skin yells as Pogo. "SHODDOP!" Agent MacLachlan braces himself and turns the safety off on his pistol. Skin leaps out from cover in front of Agent McLachlan to punch the stuffing out of him and grab him. Agent MacLachlan is socked in the head again but slips to the side before he can be restrained. He looks quite sick of getting slugged now. Skin: - 'ELP, FOCKSAKE! Banga fires off a volley of explosions from his fingers at random through the warehouse. An ear shattering explosion rings out near Skin and Agent MacLachlan. "April, whereva you are, git the fock out. I can't git pinched, I'm here illegally!" Skin: -ZACTLY! KNOCK 'IM AN' RUN! IKNOWAPLACE! Agent MacLachlan brings his pistol down over SkinApril's head, his gun unexpectedly bounces off the "girl's" head and out of his hand. "What the hell?" Skin: AGEN'. WOKKAWAYFOREIHURTYOU. Skin then turns around and ignores him, checking to see if Banga left yet. If he hasn't, he runs/jumps to him to try to tell him to go to the Candy Castle. He warns him not to say the name out loud. Banga pulls Skin towards him and plants a big kiss right on his/her forehead. "Dat's mah gurl." Banga takes off the for busted-in backdoor. Skin looks mildly grossed out after that. Agent MacLachlan begins to search for anyone still left in the hangar. "Come out! You're under arrest for assaulting a federal officer." Skin but will then check on the SILENCE prison cube thing next chance he gets. He shifts back into the old man's form for good measure. The black stone is shattered to bits. Whoever was in there is long gone. Where could they have gone? The hangar's not that big! Agent MacLachlan tries to tackle OscarApril from behind and manages to take himher down by some miracle of adrenaline. Skin: 'Ey Agent, I'd suggest gettin' offa me before we have to tussle here. Skin immediately hops up after Agent MacLachlan knocks him down. He looks down at him. "Don't bother tryna' arrest me after this, sonny. You'll only get the wrong man." Skin promptly leaps up out on the roof and runs off. Skin leaps up onto the rooftop, peering down into the hole to try to find anybody else besides McLachlan in there. He also looks outside for anyone sufficiently discheveled to be escaping. Oscar catches a large, imposing form across the roof from him. It's silhouette against the daylight looks approximately human but there's something distinctly strange about it's posture. A long tail or appendage is also extending out from the base of it's spine. Whatever it is just stares at Oscar for a moment. Skin: Hey. Come with me, I can help you. I'm not SILENCE. The thing steps forward just enough for Oscar to make it out properly. Metal plating covers the man's entire ridiculously large body. He easily stands at over 8 feet tall. Two large, pinkish-red eyepieces are set into it's face where it's eyes once were. The rest of the face is scarred and sickly. Cyborg Monster: Too bad I am. Cyborg Monster fires some kind of blast out from it's tail at Oscar! Oh NOOOO! The blast wings Oscar in the shoulder. That could have been worse! Agent MacLachlan runs to the outside of the hangar after his quarry. Oscar yells loudly, doing a little spin when the blast hits him in the shoulder. His body loses coherency for a second before becoming encased in strange grey matter. It solidifies a bit, shining under the sun. Skin 's arms grow in size at the same time, becoming very SWOLE. He tears off a section of the roof and does a little spin to hurl it like a lethal metal discus at his opponent. The metal discus hits the creature but seems to do nothing to phase him. The creature laughs "You're not what I came here for. " He leaps off the roof with terrifying speed. A second leap takes him out past the airport fencing. Agent MacLachlan: Stop! You're under arrest! Oscar follows, leaping in the air after his target. His impacts make craters in the armored form. Skin launches a whipfist after his quarry even while he leaps away, but there's no point. His quarry is gone. The creature has leapt past Oscar's eyesight now. Whatever that thing was, it's out now and OSCAR is to blame. Agent Maclachlan watches from the other side of the airport fence, amazed at what he's just seen. "STOP!" Skin just takes off immediately, leaping again and again until he's out of sight, before shifting into Byron's face and walking away. He leaves the van alone for now. Agent Maclachlan can't give chase. Both he and Oscar are left not to contemplate the meaning and the gravity of what they've just seen. And what has just been unleashed onto the world... TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Session Logs